


Hamish's Lullaby

by KaelaByte



Series: Fandom Poetry [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, poem, why do you guys still read my shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte





	Hamish's Lullaby

Hush little baby don’t you cry  
Sherlock’s gonna give you an alibi  
And if that alibi does break  
John’s gonna save you from your big mistake.  
~  
Hush little baby don’t say a word  
Sherlock’s gonna find that voice you heard  
And when that voice does make him fall  
John will be with you throughout it all  
~  
Hush little baby don’t make a sound  
John has left you here all safe and sound  
When life became too hard to bear  
He left you here in Jim’s faithful care…


End file.
